


Tea Time

by lazylyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friendship, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Astoria get a surprise during tea time at Malfoy Manor. One-shot prompt with Draco/Astoria: "Is this a date? It feels like a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

 

Draco and Astoria made their way through the overgrown hedges and out past several fountains. He was sure they were supposed to be meeting in the gazebo by the pond.

“It should be just up around the corner,” he grumbled, not at all reassuring the women beside him. “I still don’t know why mother chose to have tea time all the way out here.”

Draco had received his formal invitation to tea from his mother earlier that day. Normally they would have tea with guests in the solarium where the sun would filter in between the beautiful fountains and blooming plants. Today however, the invitation came with instructions to meet at the gazebo near their stocked fish pond. He was rather off put by the whole thing considering the gazebo was quite far from the house and almost wholly unused.

“Well it is quite beautiful,” Astoria commented while glancing around at the interesting plants they passed. Draco grunted in reply, still internally questioning his mother’s intentions with using the gazebo. They made it around a particularly rotund hedge and spotted the white washed gazebo perched just over looking the small pond. Their mothers where no where in sight.

He froze.

The gazebo held a small bistro table set for two along with refreshments and several things. Ivy climbed and wove up trees surrounding the gazebo giving it a rather serene and romantic feeling with the water as a backdrop.

“Is this a date?” He turned abruptly to her, “It feels like this is supposed to be a date.”

Astoria giggled and looked over the gazebo before bringing her hand to her mouth, “I can’t believe our mothers set us up. Figures that is what they have been conspiring about.”

Draco groaned clearly remembering the spat he had earlier with his mother. He debated with himself for a few seconds wondering if he should tell Astoria what had transpired during the fight.

“Yea about all this,” he faltered running his hand through his hair, “I kind of ran in on my mum planning a few things, and sort of chewed her out about wizarding standards now a days and the like. She didn’t take it too well, and I’ve had a hunch she’s been planning something. I just never thought it would be this.”

Astoria smirked, “Well, you certainly have a way with words, if I remember school correctly.”

He rolled his eyes trying desperately not to respond to her taunting, “School is not exactly my fondest memories.”

“I can’t say anyone in our generation wouldn’t agree. They weren’t the best of times by any means,” she quickly replied before searching for a different subject, “So here we are, out in the middle of the Malfoy gardens.”

Draco smirked back at her. “Shall we,” he offered his hand to her. Smiling up at him she took his hand in hers. His grip was warm and light as he pulled her towards the gazebo and the waiting set table before releasing her. He pulled out one chair for her to sit. Gracefully taking her place, one hand brushed her hair aside, the other reached for the now filled fluted glass of champagne.

Air whistling out through the teeth of her clenched jaw, “So I’m guessing this is our get to know who you’re going to marry date?” She was clearly not ready for this conversation.

Draco grabbed the seat next to her and angled it towards the pond so he could look at her and the scenery at the same time.

“I didn’t realize how quickly mother was going to spring this on us,” he said picking a place to start their conversation while reaching for a scone, “She had a rather long list. I figured it would take her awhile to whittle it down.”

“I’ve never know Mrs. Malfoy to take her time when she’s got her mind set on something,” Astoria said taking gentle a sip of champagne.

“That’s because she is rather cunning. I actually think she’s been planning this for some time and just waited to see what my reaction to it all would be.”

Astoria put her glass down and started to fiddle with a lace napkin, “and what is your reaction to this?”

Draco noticed her slight hesitation in asking the question. He looked straight at her steadily holding her gaze.

“I knew one day I would have to how do I put it, carry on with the Malfoy traditions. I had hoped to have some say in the matter, but I also think my mother is an excellent judge of character. However I think both individuals have a choice to make concerning each other. I will not go willing into a contract without some assurances on the other side.”

“Of course,” she filled in but waited for him to continue.

“The war was not kind,” Draco continued looking over at the pond clearly not knowing how to go about breaching the subject.

“I know,” she said softly.

“I changed a lot and don’t hold the beliefs I was taught as a kid,” he clarified.

“That’s understandable,” Astoria leaned forward on the table gaining his attention, “Experiences should change us.”

“So, you’re on board with all this?” Draco asked plainly studying her reaction.

“We’ll have to go over details later, but I think it would be a good match,” she said coyly. “How about we enjoy this nice weather for once and then when tea time is over we get down to the nitty gritty.”

“That sounds nice,” Draco grabbed the other champagne flute and took a swig.

“You are going to be ridiculous, aren’t you?” Astoria sighed, watching on with a slight smile on her face.

“Of course, remember those wonderful names I used to call Potter back in school?”

She leveled him a no nonsense glare.

“Well someone has to bare the brunt of my teasing,” he smirked back at her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
